


Alone together

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Manga spoilers (sort of), Mentions of Canon Child Abuse, Mutual Pining, Power Kink, TKS, TKSTsukasaSenkuuMonthJan2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, TsukaSen- Tsukasa and Senkuu were childhood friends, Tsukasa and Senku were childhood friends, TsukasaSenkuuMonth, Tsukasen, Week 2-Childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Tsukasa and Senku have been friends since they were children. And of course, they have some much more than friendly feelings to address. In the stone world, breakthroughs are just too exciting not to celebrate. And celebrations lead to celebrations.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230
Collections: TsukasaSenkuuMonth - January 2020





	Alone together

Tsukasa woke up with half a thought in his mind. He looks at his surroundings before flexing and breaking away the rest of the stone around him. A cave. He looks up the the ceiling. The bats look unbothered by his presence there. A thought crossed his mind that they were used to people. Someone put him here upon a hay pile. The wind blows and he shivers. It’s dark outside but the moon lights his way to follow out of the cave. The sky was ethereal. Nothing like he had ever seen before. His mouth opens slightly, he was at a loss for words. There was no light pollution. Just him, the sky, and the endless space above the both of them. 

Finally he manages to break his eyes away to gaze upon his surroundings. To his horror there are statues. All grey with horrified expressions. He winces from the sight. What was going on? These were people- they couldn’t be man made, rather they were made from man itself. His heart hangs in his chest. There was no way he was going to comprehend this all at once. Not when the night was staring at him with hungry eyes. Turning back to the cave he spots a statue there. He’s taken aback by the sight of a frozen Taiju. He has his arms out, expression determined and confused. 

“That’s right, you were about to confess to Yuzuriha... and I was- Senku.” He gasps and puts a hand to his lip. That day he had been in the hall with Senku. He’d just given him the energy drink he had asked for. And his eyes were glued to the green glowing sky. Like Taiju had for Yuzuriha, his own instinct was to shield Senku. He doesn’t want him hurt. He hopes he isn’t hurt. That’s when he notices scratches made into the rock beside Taiju. 

“Instructions?” He says to no one. 

_Place the big oaf in your resting place and head downstream_

A smile makes its way across his lips. Senku, he had put him inside the cave. He can tell from those word alone, this was his cute underclassman and beloved childhood friend at work. Taking the statue carefully, he does as instructed. 

“Maybe the nitric acid has something to do with it? I hope to see you again soon old friend.” He says to the statue. 

_Head downstream_

_Senku is alive_

The night is too dark. He doesn’t let it phase him though. Thankful for the quiet woods, he finds the river fairly quick. It’s ice cold compared to the warmth of the summer. Bending down he cups his hands to catch some of the life giving liquid. It’s heavenly and he can’t remember the last time he downed something and felt so appreciative of it. Mother nature was truly amazing. 

As he continues on he gets glimpses of other statues. Some half out of the ground, grown in trees, covered in moss, broken and crumbled into nothing. This world he had woken in was surely strange. Trapped for so long in the stone, he remembers the only thing on his mind was keeping his friend safe. All that time... he wonders how long he was that way for it to become like this. 

That’s when the scent of smoke filters in his nose. Tsukasa climbs the nearest tree. The smoke is barley visible against the sky, but it’s clear where it’s coming from. His heart beats quick. Without missing a beat, he moves to it. 

Through the trees he sees the fire the smoke is coming from. Reaching the clearing in only a few seconds, he almost can’t believe he’s really seeing a shelter. Not to mention his friend sitting by the fire and roasting something. Senku looks different. His hair is parted in two strands and there are black leathery marks around his eyes. He looks shocked to see him at first then he grins. Oh, how happy Tsukasa is to see that devious grin of his. The one that tells him all of the cogs in his brain were turning in one fluid motion. 

“Welcome back, I’ve been waiting for you you know.” 

“Senku...” Tsukasa trails. He could hug Senku to death right now- and he was sure if he were more like Taiju he would act on that feeling. Instead he laughs and smiles. “Of course it would be you to help me back, what’s the situation then?” 

“Yeah, lets get right to the point- it seems all of humanity was turn completely to stone, now after 3,700 years we can finally break free.”

3700 was a small number when you say it one way. The number strikes though Tsukasa but he can tell his friend isn’t finished. 

“How do you know?” 

“I counted.” Tsukasa knew he was soft smiling again. How could he not around Senku? That was like him after all. The other stands, stick with mushrooms on it in hand.  
“I’ve only been able to do things to make it by on my own- it takes up all of my time- but now that there’s two of us...”

“Yeah I get it,” and he did. Tsukasa understood him loud and clear. Now they could focus on more than just getting by. With Tsukasa brute force and stamina, they were sure to be set. “But first you have to tell me you have clothes for me.” 

The shorter does a little laugh- a devilish one that made fun of him standing there naked. But he retrieves clothes for him. They were made better than his own, probably due to it being a second attempt. It almost matches Senku’s aside from the lab coat mimicked collar his sports. A dress that was almost baggy- it would have to do until he could make his own. Senku has put out the fire by the time he’s done. The light here was nice and the moons timing over them couldn’t have been more perfect. 

“Don’t know how much of a lady killer you can be in those, but it shouldn’t matter given the circumstances.”

“They’re great, I’m surprised you had the time between making all of this to think of it.” He followed him up the ladder and into the tree shelter. There’s pots along the walls, probably full of anything he could gather. Along with their sleeping bags. One was open and used while the other two were still folded in a corner together. 

“I’m not completely selfish, but if you wanted to go full nudist no ones around to stop you.”

“You wouldn’t? I’ll keep that in mind.” Tsukasa is playing but there’s a devious idea in the back of his mind. One that he shouldn’t be thinking about in this situation. Not when Senku is giving him his bed and seeing him for the first time in months,no, centuries. Senku has seen him naked many times, but maybe not in the way the fighter had ever wanted. 

“Let’s get some rest for in the morning, I need to run some stuff by you but it can wait.” As he’s settling into his own sleeping bag he looks over at Tsukasa in the dark, adding in, “and don’t think that me being alone for months means I want to cuddle.” It’s supposed to be playful. It’s meant to be playful but now the idea was implanted in his mind that he was truly alone with Senku. 

Senku, his childhood friend. Senku, his crush. 

Tsukasa feels the comment was oddly out of place and unnecessary. Perhaps he was coming from his own banter only moments ago. He settles into his sleeping bag, only inches away from the other. Senku sounds worn out. His breaths were even but long. Tsukasa wants to continue the banter, but he wants his friend to sleep even more. And before he knew what his next thought would be, he hears the light snores of slumberland coming from nearby. 

“Happy to see you too, Senku.” He felt like he’d been asleep for too long. Tsukasa ends up staying awake processing and thinking for hours after Senku fell asleep. He’s unsure when he drifts off, but he was sure he was thinking of his sister. 

-

_“Senku, be my wife!”_

_“Wife? That’s dumb- anyways I’m a boy I can’t be your wife!”_

_“Then be my husband!”_

There was always a moment of silence when Senku wakes up. Everything inside his head was shut off aside from his function to process whatever he was looking at. No memory, no care, no worries. Then he blinks and he remembers everything again. The words he woke up hearing make him recognize a memory and he turns in his sleeping bag only to find no one in the hut with him. He frowns. He hadn’t gotten to properly see Tsukasa last night. No matter what, he hadn’t evolved to see in the dark yet. The sleeping bag was there, so he was sure that what had occurred last night had actually happened. A sudden thump in his chest makes him jitter.

He crawls out of the bag and pokes his head out of the entrance. Something was catching his nose’s interest. 

Tsukasa was down by the fire and cooking what looked to be a boar. 

“You work fast.”

“Sorry for not waking you, it was pretty early when I woke myself- I got breakfast.” 

Senku’s stomach rumbles loud and he feels his face get faintly hot. Of course he was hungry. His mushroom meal was cut short last night and he rarely has meat. But Tsukasa could take on any wild beast with his bare hands. He praises himself for putting him under the nitric acid. Tsukasa is looking at him fondly. He sits by him as the hair cooks. 

“I took the liberty of checking on Taiju, seems he has yet to revive, how long was my own process?”

“About four months, you were easier to get to than him so when I woke up i ended up dragging you there first, it was hard enough getting you there- moving you for him was out of the question.” That and Senku knew any longer out here and he would eventually end up in a situation he would be much to weak to get out of. Taiju has boundless amounts of energy and a ton of strength. But he couldn’t catch a boar with his bare hands. 

_And he’s not the one you love._ He swats at the air over his shoulder as if swiping away the thought. It was pointless to think of those things now. The reason he put Tsukasa there first was plain and simple, just as he had told him before. 

“Four months,” Tsukasa repeats him bitterly, “there’s no telling how long it will take him.” 

Senku nods in agreement with him and sighs. “Judging by your revival I could crunch some numbers and give a rough estimate, but I doubt you remember how much brain power you were using for that long, I’m willing to bet our Taiju is thinking about what he was going to say to Yuzuriha.” That day he was hellbent on confessing to her. He was happy for him, because it was obvious she felt the same. Even Tsukasa had made a remark about it to him as they looked on at the two near the camphor tree. 

Tsukasa tried to shield him just the same as Taiju did for her. It made Senku’s heart wonder before his brain shut it down. 

“Unfortunately we might have to move him, I want to start collecting that nitric acid soon and run some tests.”

“To see if it can break the stone?”

“Exactly.”

Senku’s stomach groans once more at them and Tsukasa takes the meat from the fire. The scientist was grateful for the breakfast. It felt good to eat something other than the same vegetation and the occasional rabbit or deer. 

“I’ll move him then, you start running your tests and I’ll do all I can to assist.” Tsukasa starts without even a question or care. It warms his heart how he trusts him. Well, he should considering they’ve been friends for years on end. 

“If you’re going to be my assistant, I’ll show you the lab.” Not like there was any hiding the other hut just nearby with marks on the entrance that read ‘laboratory.’ 

Tsukasa nods to him. After they are both content and full he drags him over to the work hut itself. The lab was something Senku made very careful. There wasn’t much to it aside from shelves of gathered petrified swallows and more pots filled with medical herbs along the walls. It was obvious Tsukasa had already peeked in here earlier this morning. It was no secret though, so he can’t find it in himself to mind too much. 

“I’m still so amazed at you, I always knew you could build robots and rockets,” He hears Tsukasa laugh, “but it takes so much to do all of this on ones own, I’m sorry I was unable to help.”

Senku looks over at him angry. There was no way Tsukasa just apologized for something so stupid. He rolls his eyes at him. “Enough with that, what matters is you’re here now right? Hurry and move Taiju, put this under the drip of the nitric acid to gather it.” He bends down to an empty pot, picking it up and holding it out to him. Tsukasa blink at him, clearly impressed. Senku knew that back in the modern age it would take a lot out of him to lift something as big as this. But being forced to live by himself and survive had given him at least a little strength. 

Tsukasa takes the pot and heads off soon after. Senku sighs outward. “I’m not so helpless anymore you gorilla.” He murmurs to himself. Sure he was for some situations, but he had managed on his own for quite some time now. Senku looks at the rest of the boar meat. There was plenty for the two of them later so he stores it away, nose scrunching when he gets a little of its blood on his hands. 

“Guess it’s time for another trip to the ocean.”  
-

They begin working very hard right away. Senku shows Tsukasa that the nitric acid alone was not what broke them free. He relays his theory of how they were able to get out too. There was a small hope in him that Taiju could have woken up, having been close and then placed inside the cave for the night. But alas it didn’t want to work that way. 

Tsukasa looks at the petrified swallows and feels his heart sinking further. 3700 years ago he had went out looking for these intentionally with Senku. He believed it was some artist making a new trend. But Senku always pointed out the facts. Swallows being petrified began in the same countries their migrating patterns were in. There’s no way an artist could follow birds so quick. Not only that, but the population of alive and breathing swallows was running thin and fast. Like they had all just disappeared. Or rather they had frozen in plain sight and the enigma was too large to be seen. 

Soon, while on a foraging trip, Tsukasa finds grapes and brings them without thinking. He hadn’t seen any among the earlier collection of Senku’s. When he returns with them, asking if they could use wine for anything he couldn’t believe the scientists expression. He thought Senku was going to jump in his arms with how excited he looked. Tsukasa knew about Nital, but never expected they could actually make it. 

-

“I found Yuzuriha and your note the other day, meant for Taiju I presume?” He was smashing the gathered grapes with his feet when the thought crossed his mind. He’d forgotten to ask. 

“You know him, thinking of the same person for thousands of years, when he breaks out he’ll definitely go straight to her so I did that just in case.”

A part of Tsukasa was a relieved he was the first to wake. While encased in stone all he could think about was Senku’s safety. Then there was a part of him that was rather jealous of the thought that Taiju would spend all of this alone time with him. He would be the one to get put aside and apologized to. That thumping in his chest got a little louder again. Some days he wondered if Senku could hear it. 

“What’s wrong?”

Tsukasa had stopped smashing the grapes. He blinks when he realizes this, shaking his head. “I have a lot on my mind that’s all.” 

Senku raises a brow at him. He knew he wouldn’t ask, he never did. Not unless it was pivotal to anything he was doing. That’s what Tsukasa expects anyways. 

“What’s up?” 

Despite that he didn’t have to any longer Senku was smashing the grapes in his little fist still. He probably wanted to finish off that little bundle he has started on. 

“It’s nothing,” he starts moving his feet again, “don’t worry about it.” That was that for now. He couldn’t have Senku finding out how much he longed for him. How sickly sweet he felt about their situation. Tsukasa loves being with him, loves talking to him and only him, and wouldn’t mind just living together for the rest of their days. But there was so much of humanity just sitting on the sidelines. So much that Senku wanted to do. Tsukasa didn’t have it in his heart to deny him his desires. Even if he disagrees with bringing back every last person. 

-

_“You want me to gather seashells with you? How could she be a mermaid like that?”_

_“She’s not as old as us Senku, please come with me, I know you know which ones are the best.”_

_They both laugh, “okay, but you owe me.”_

Senku holds the seashell necklace out to Tsukasa. He had gathered them and made it on a whim when he was by the sea gathering salt water. You can’t just put delicate holes in seashells on a whim, Senku tells himself this. There was nothing on a whim about it. Still, he would rather not confront those feelings that made this. After having the memory dream he had woken up with a broken heart. That night by the sea so long ago had been awful. Even then Tsukasa had tried protecting him. And Senku had tried doing the same. In the end that man had beaten two kids for doing something so harmless. 

“Seashells.” Tsukasa looks at them shocked. 

“For your sister,” he knew Tsukasa would look that shocked at the mention of her, “for when we revive her too.” Mirai was always in the hospital, and Tsukasa always looked so sad after visiting her. Senku knew even as a child Tsukasa knew what was coming for her. If his theory was correct though, she should be alive and healthy when re awakened. 

Senku is surprised when he’s taken into a hug by the monster of a man. Unlike Taiju’s hugs, this embrace was soft and gentle. Like if he touched him a little too hard it would break him. “Thank you.” Tsukasa was crying, that’s why Senku wasn’t moving away from him. That’s what he tells himself anyways. He leans into him. It felt like too long since he’d been so close to someone like this. The last time was with Tsukasa too, years ago in the science lab when he had suddenly gotten so close. 

His face is red before he knows it, but they don’t say anything about the intimacy. There was no one around to judge them but themselves. The cold winter air starts to blow and Tsukasa pulls his newly acquired lion pelt secure around them. 

“We’ll bring back all of humanity for sure, I believe you can do it, I’m certain.” 

It starts to feel awkward but they don’t move away from each other for awhile. Not when huddling together is so warm. Not when the seashells still sit in the younger teens hands perfectly. Not when their hearts are finally beating so close together. 

-

Tsukasa couldn’t believe his eyes when the bird had taken flight. It flutters into the air and the world hears a swallows cry for the first time in forever. 

“You did it.” He whispers. Senku had finally managed to create the miracle fluid. Tsukasa feels a smile growing ear to ear. They had worked hard for this. Barrel of alcohol after barrel, pot after pot of nitric acid. Finally, it had all paid off. He looks down to Senku but his words catch just on the tip of his tongue. 

That brain of his was going a million miles per second and he looks so happy while still watching the bird. Tsukasa feels his heart melt at the sight. 

“Senku,” Tsukasa couldn’t stop himself from stepping closer to him. He leans down, almost annoyed at how short he is in comparison. Before his scientist can comprehend it, their lips are together.  
He feels selfish for being this way in this stone world. Where Senku couldn’t refuse him or run and get help. This was Senku though, and if he didn’t like it he would just say so like he always does. “You did it.” Tsukasa repeats himself, absolutely in awe from him. 

He’s not expecting the other to come in for another kiss. This definitely wasn’t the time. That care is out the window though. Senku’s lips are soft and needy against his own. He wraps his arms around Tsukasa’s neck, letting him know to keep going. The taller feels his heart throbbing against his chest. Senku was so slender and weak but his arms manage to keep him in place. They manage to make him yield to every breath and gesture. On instinct he feels his hands go to the other’s waist. 

Senku is so cute to him. He would be like a doll in his arms. The smaller breathes deep as broad hands feel him up. This was so sudden and Tsukasa feels almost guilty for it. Until Senku pulls away and laughs. 

“We won’t be alone again for some time, I was thinking we could forget about it for awhile in the tree house.” Their eyes meet and Tsukasa reads those crimson eyes completely. 

Senku wanted this just as much as he did. With that thought he lifts Senku in his arms. The tree house was sturdy and he hopes their movements won’t cause it any distress. 

They come back into a kiss. This time he explored the other’s mouth with his tongue. It feels good and he can’t believe it when Senku sucks on his bottom lip before they part. There was no way his friend was practiced in any of this was there?

Tsukasa feels up his body again, this time finding access to it from the bottom of his dress. His skin feels so plush and goosebumps seem to form wherever his hand leads.

“Tsukasa,” Senku gasps when his curious hand finds his growing erection. 

The older doesn’t reply verbally. Their lips crash together again, and all Tsukasa can think to do is make Senku feel good. Make him feel so amazing and on top of the world. Like he was center stage and wrapped in silk robes. He distinguishes the outline of his cock with his hands before starting his strokes. Senku moans into his mouth. This was still so sudden, but there was no time to worry about it. Tsukasa was getting what he had wanted for so long. 

“Tsukasa,” Senku gasps again against his mouth, “I want to have sex with you.” He was so honest and the dark red across his face was the icing on the cake. 

Right. As it were right now they were merely fondling each other. While that was sexy, it wasn’t sex. The larger teen shrugs his lion robe off of himself. He takes off his dress by pulling the back of the collar and can’t help but love Senku’s expression. Like his eyes were eating up every inch of his now exposed skin. Tsukasa was hard and his chest was rising and falling quick from the action. He helps Senku out of his own dress. It was much simpler and could be undone from the front. A thought about easy access comes to Tsukasa’s mind, but he waves it off to admire the body below him. Senku had grown muscle as he’d thought. But he was lacking any brute force. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, ruby eyes scanning every inch of the pale skin they could. He pulls Senku towards him by his thighs and sees the shock and hunger that befell his expression. Was Senku attracted to his strength? Has he always wanted to be over powered by Tsukasa? The primate needs to know. 

Senku is taking the hand that’s sat on his hip and guiding it to his mouth. That’s right, lubrication—good lube anyways— would take time to make artificially. He opens his mouth to engulf Tsukasa’s index and middle finger. The owner of the digits watches him in complete awe. They lock eyes as he licks them over, pushes his tongue between them and sucking hard. Then he takes them until he’s to the knuckles. It’s wet and warm and Tsukasa feels his cock twitch just at the sight. He takes the liberty of sliding them in and out of Senku’s mouth. The scientist relaxes and lets him do this. He looks happy, and that’s almost all Tsukasa could as for. 

Soon he frees his now spit soaked fingers from the others mouth. A string of saliva attached them. Senku’s grin breaks it. He’s reaching down to help Tsukasa, but the stronger has him beat to the punch and is lifting his leg to get access to Senku’s hole. 

He starts with one, hoping Senku likes the feeling of his thick digit. Glancing to see his expression, Tsukasa is pleased that he’s biting his lip. Tsukasa had never quite done this with a man, but he was figuring it out as they went along. Senku’s hole let his second finger enter him with no problem either. Other than the tight that’s to be expected, he thinks Senku’s body was made for these types of activities. 

“Does it feel good?” He asks while pushing the digits further inside of him. 

“Very good.” Senku nods to him, sitting half up using his forearms. 

Tsukasa nods back at this. Deciding it would be good to pick up the pace, he hardly notices when he finds the others sweet spot. He curves his finger inside of him, feeling every hot wall he has. The legs he’s between start to tremble the more eager he gets to feel more inside of him. He looks to his face again and he has his eyes closed, focusing on his breath. 

Tsukasa feels his throbbing dick twitch once more. 

“I want to be inside you.” A reactionary statement to his heightened arousal. 

“ _Please_.”

It makes him laugh while he removes his fingers from him. He takes the other’s hips to angle himself. After lining up with him he tries pushing in. He had never felt so much pressure on his cock before but it was good. It was hot and not close to anything he was expecting. Senku gasps and makes a high pitch wail as he pushes in further until he’s flush against his ass. 

The scientists mouth is hung open and he’s blinking rapid at the ceiling trying to find his breath. Tsukasa feels bad, he knew he might’ve been so much for such a tiny body to handle. The other wasn’t complaining so he stays put to let him adjust. 

“Can you see the stars yet Senku?” Hot or playful, Tsukasa is wondering it nonetheless. 

The teen swallows and nods. “I’m seeing something alright, did you just put your cock in me or is there something else?” His question is shaken as he looks down to their dead that is being done. 

Tsukasa laughs and teases him with a weak thrust of his hips. “Would it make you feel better if I said yes?”

Senku laughs with him at this and rolls his eyes. “It’d make me feel better if you’d _move_.” He tries to push back but there’s little space to do so. Still, Tsukasa gets the hint. 

He holds his hips firmly while pulling most of himself and pushing back in. Senku looks like he’s trying to process the sensation, but Tsukasa is quick to add more. The tight hole hugs his cock, rubbing it with heat and friction. He moans loud and continues to work his way to a steady pace inside the other. Soon his thrusts manage to push moans and whines out of the scientist. 

“Don’t stop,” Senku gasps and places his hands over the ones holding his body. 

_Didn’t plan on it._

The words don’t leave his mouth. Only grunts as his eyes half lid and hood over with lust. Senku was his first friend and first love. Of course he’d fantasized about a moment such as this. But that was fantasy, he’d never thought it could actually happen. 

The smaller tries wrapping his legs around the other for more support. He lets his head fall back against the floor as he unapologetically moans into the room. 

Tsukasa was being rough without thinking. He was half thrusting, half using his hands to move Senku on and off of his cock. The other seems to relish in the power he holds. Bruises would definitely form later. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum,” the large man groans out. Senku feels too good. And he was being much to cute for his mind to handle for much longer. He wants to come deep inside him and watch his seed leak from him. It was such a primitive way of thinking but he can’t help it. Not when Senku looks up at him, mouthing to him that he wants it. Wants Tsukasa to put all of it inside him. 

As he thrusts further into him, he watches both his hands move in opposite directions. One to stroke his neglected and weeping cock while the other sucks on his own fingers. Tsukasa moans loud when his orgasm hits him. The image of Senku embarrassingly touching himself and sucking on his own fingers for the mere mental gratification was burned into his lustful mind. He holds his body close, and lets himself continue cumming as far inside him as he could get. 

Senku was still stroking himself and panting hard. He twitches and trembles and moans around his fingers. Tsukasa feels his walls contract when his orgasm squirts onto the both of them. He watches him squirm against his hold before he let his body lay limp against the wooden floor. 

His chest heaves in exhaustion and he cries out in shaky gasps when Tsukasa pulls out of him. 

They stay silent, only laboring breaths between them. Poor Senku has no stamina at all, and he’s proud he managed to do so much like this and keep consciousness. 

“This isn’t the part where we have a long awkward conversation about our mutual pining since childhood right?” Senku blurts out, voice tired. 

Tsukasa shakes his head and laughs, “that’s too embarrassing, just say you’ll be my wife and we can quietly avoid any previous thoughts on the matter.” 

“Good,” he shakily sits up, “and again I’m a boy.” 

Tsukasa smiles and shrugs his shoulders. They knew how the rest of the conversation went. Instead of letting it continue the two of them stuck to laying together for awhile, resting to the best of their ability. Soon they’d wake Taiju and then Yuzuriha. They would have two new people around and it wouldn’t be just them living day to day. But for now, they hold each other, relishing in the loneliness together. 

\- - -

“Congratulations!” Yuzuriha comes to them not even a week after being revived with something very unexpected. Two perfectly made rings. How did she even make those without them noticing? 

“Rings?” Senku picks the one obviously meant for him up. He looks through it in wonder. 

“It’s a gift I made from the camphor tree,” she explains, “I wanted to surprise the two of you- Taiju gave me the idea.” She laughs at the thought of him. 

“Yuzuriha could this be... because of what I told you the other day? About us being married?” Tsukasa asks, shocked to see the jewelry as well. 

She nods with a small blush, “I know the two of you have been waiting to be with each other for awhile so... I thought it’d be nice to have a symbol to commemorate it.” 

Senku laughs and feels his face heat up. “Married?” He looks to Tsukasa with annoyance in his voice. “Do you think that means anything in the stone world?”

The taller raises a brow at him before taking the ring out of his hand. He grabs his left hand, slipping the ring on his third finger with ease. They look at each other a moment and he can tell Senku is trying to not feel as flustered as he knew he was. 

“I do.” An answer in two ways.

Senku half smirks and puts Tsukasa’s ring on the hand he was already holding up for him. “Yeah okay, fine.” 

Yuzuriha squeals in delight, hugging her hands to her chest. 

“This is great! I’ll go find Taiju- he’s gonna get upset if I don’t tell him how it went right away.”

“I think he went to the beach to collect some more shells.” Tsukasa says and the girl is off at those words, waving at them. 

Yuzuriha has made the place feel a little more at home. She was decorating and making the four of them new clothes. Taiju was learning to sew from her amidst all of his gathering duties he set for himself. They hadn’t addressed their own feelings for one another yet, but they seemed content with that arrangement. Senku slips his hand to hold Tsukasa’s as they stand there. 

“Speaking of seashells, we have to find your sister soon, she wouldn’t want to be left out of the wedding either.”

“So you’re having fun with this now?”

“I’m learning to.” 

“What now then? Now that the four of us are revived.”

Senku hums and strums the fingers of his free hand against his hip. “Revive more people.. build civilization, and now that I think about it we should probably do a small expedition for some minerals we can’t find around here, it’d be to Hakone so it’d be a perfect honeymoon.”

Hot springs in Hakone did sound nice. Tsukasa laughs, “honeymoon huh?” Senku grins back at him. 

They both knew there was a lot ahead of them. Indulging in the married life fantasy in between it all was going to be fun. And if Tsukasa didn’t think Senku would laugh at him for even thinking of the idea, he would say they were indulging in their own version of happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this took forever but I’m so happy with the result. I was thinking maybe it should be more dramatic but told myself that not EVERYTHING has to have some dramatic angsts plot. It can be soft and good and hot without all that. Haha anyways I hope you liked it! I used the prompt “Senku and Tsukasa were childhood friends.” And rolled with the first sentence that I started with. :p


End file.
